Haunted
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Trapped in two parallel worlds, the Doctor and Rose still miss each other. Set during "Doomsday." Songfic.


A/N: This is my first_ Doctor Who_ fic and I'm a newbie to the genre and, yes, it is a songfic. :p It takes place during _Doomsday, _though, I may have included elements of _Journey's End,_ as well. Ejoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Haunted_

Rose Tyler stared up at her darkened ceiling. She was in her bedroom on the parallel world. She had been stranded there with no hope of returning to her world. With no hope of returning to him. Ever.

_Louder  
>Louder<br>The voices in my head  
>Whispers taunting<br>All the things you have said_

Whenever she closed her eyes, Rose remembered her adventures with the Doctor. She remembered the thrills and dangers of being with him. She remembered things he had told her about a planet's species and their history.

_Faster the days go by  
>And I'm still<br>Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

In another universe, the Doctor walked around the console of the TARDIS. They were just aimlessly drifting out in space. For once he felt lost. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. Not without Rose at his side.

_Time  
>In the blink of an eye<br>You held my hand  
>You held me tight<em>

It was three months since Rose had last seen the Doctor. Since she had last touched him. And it seemed like a lifetime ago.

_Now you're gone  
>And I'm still crying<em>

The Doctor wouldn't admit to anyone, even the TARDIS, that he still mourned his loss of Rose. She had been his companion for two years, but she had become something more to him. Something much more than a companion.

_Shocked  
>Broken<br>I'm dying inside_

Rose knew that her family was worried about her, but she tried to act like her old self. It was hard, though. So very hard because every day it feels like a part of her dies inside.

_Where are you?  
>I need you<em>

In her mind's eye, Rose saw the Doctor running across some alien planet, perhaps from the planet's natives that he, accidentally, ticked off, or, maybe racing against time to try and save the inhabitants from destruction, by their own making, or by an external force. She wondered where he was right now.

The Doctor fiddled with some wires underneath the floor grating in the control room. He was trying to distract himself from thinking about Rose, but he was failing miserably. He tried to ignore his thoughts and loneliness. He tried to convince himself that he didn't need her, but he knew that he did. So very badly.

_Don't leave me here  
>On my own<em>

Almost every day, Rose urged the Doctor to come back to her. Silently pleading him not to leave her here alone.

_Speak to me  
>Be near me<br>I can't survive unless  
>I know you're with me<em>

The TARDIS knew her Doctor was still mourning his latest stray. She felt it and she tried to help by subtly raising memories that would help him feel as though she was near and that if he tried, he could hear her voice. The TARDIS was concerned that he wouldn't be able to survive any other way.

_Shadows linger  
>Only to my eye<br>I see you,  
>I feel you<br>Don't leave my side_

There was not a place on the TARDIS that didn't remind the Doctor of Rose. He sometimes thought that if he was quick enough he would be able to round a corner and just catch her in the next corridor, or that if he just listened, he could hear her voice.

He knew that it was the TARDIS and he was grateful. At least he could take some comfort in memories and maybe an illusion that she was still here with him.

_It's not fair  
>Just when I found my world<br>They took you,  
>And broke you,<br>And took out your heart_

He was just getting used to his feelings toward Rose when she had become stranded on Pete's World for her own safety.

The Doctor couldn't help the flash of anger, or the feeling that what had happened was unfair. Didn't he have the right to love without fear that she will die, or become unreachable?

He took a few moments to bring his rage under control. As he breathed in and out, he felt the TARDIS touch his mind and suggest an idea. He straightened and thought about it, considering the chances, but couldn't deny the budding hope.

It just might be possible, but he would need an energy source strong enough to project his image. His mind quickly raced over the options and came to one a few seconds later. _Of course! A supernova._

_Why did you go?  
>All these questions run through my mind<em>

Rose crushed her mother as she sobbed on her shoulder. _Why did he have to go right when he was about to say it? _She thought.

She had just seen the Doctor again, but the encounter was way too brief. Rose quieted, but her tears still fell freely.

_I wish I couldn't  
>Feel at all<br>Let me be numb  
>I'm starting to fall<em>

In some ways, saying good- bye to the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay made things even more difficult to bear. She felt fresh pain run through her heart and seemed to be too much to bear. So much so that Rose had even begun to cut herself off from her pain, trying to go emotionally numb, hoping for some relief. So far all it's brought was depression.

Months later, though, she turned from the depression, after Jackie had snapped her out of it, and felt a new determination. She joined the small group Mickey had and helped defend the Earth in the Doctor's name. It seemed to help ease the pain and it gave her hope that, perhaps one day, she will see him again.

End

A/N: And this was my first true song fic, so I'm pretty nervous about it. :S The song is "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson and I did edit the lyrics because it would have been _waaaay_ too long. I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
